


A Little Bit of Metal

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Sounding, This should only be done with the right tools, Tony is impatient in everything, but especially sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: Bruce suggests sounding as something that Tony might enjoy.  Tony's never tried it, surprisingly, but is certainly willing to give it a shot.





	A Little Bit of Metal

Tony laid on his back, wriggling in anticipation. He'd never tried sounding before, but Bruce had really made it sound like it was something that would blow his mind.

Bruce stood next to the massage table, fussing with the equipment on the small tray. One of his hands rested casually on Tony's stomach, and when Tony glanced down, he realized he was panting by how fast Bruce's hand was rising and falling. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath in through his nose, and let it out slowly through his mouth.

Bruce's hand stroked a slow path up Tony's torso in what seemed to be silent praise, so Tony continued to take the same deep breaths, trying not to get overwhelmed by the fact that he was about to try something so alien to his experience.

"Ready?" Bruce asked, his voice low and smooth.

"Yeah," Tony said, opening his eyes and meeting Bruce's gaze. "Let's get this show on the road."

Bruce chuckled. "You know, one of these days you'll learn that not everything needs to be experienced at Mach 5."

"Today is not that day, though," Tony said. "Come on, let's see what the big deal is..."

The hand on his torso slid up and cupped his chin, turning Tony's face so that Bruce could lean down and press a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. Tony sighed in pleasure and opened his mouth in invitation, letting Bruce's tongue to tangle with his own.

They kissed for long moments. The only points of contact were Bruce's hand on his cheek and his lips on Tony's, and as much as Tony wanted more, this was too good to hurry.

Eventually, the kiss seemed to draw to a natural end, and Bruce pulled back. Tony felt more settled, more centered in himself. He still wasn't patient - he wasn't built for patient - but he felt like he could wait for a minute before he exploded.

Thankfully, Bruce didn't make him wait. He turned and picked up a packet of lube that Tony hadn't seen before. Turning his head, he tried to read the name. "Does that say... surgi-lube?" he asked.

"Yes. It's sterile and doesn't have anything that might cause a UTI in it." Bruce tore open the large packet. Wrapping his left hand around Tony's cock, he tipped it up so that it was pointing directly at the ceiling, and then met his eyes. "Sure about this?"

Tony licked over his lips, tasting the remains of Bruce lingering there. "Sure about an amazing orgasm? Of course I am," he said, aiming to sound more certain than he felt.

The corner of Bruce's mouth quirked up as if he could read Tony's mind, but he didn't ask again. Instead, he squirted a little bit of the lube onto the head of Tony's cock, right into the hole. Tony couldn't help but gasp a little - the lube was cool, and it was a weird sensation - but it wasn't unpleasant. After a second to catch his breath, he said, "Okay, more..."

Bruce let more lube drip onto the head of Tony's cock, pushing it inside with his thumb, and then reached over and picked up one of the stainless steel rods lying on the tray. 

Tony had looked them over when they talked about this, and he remembered that at the time he'd thought that they hadn't looked large. Now that he was moments away from having one inside his cock, it looked huge in Bruce's hand. But he hadn't gotten to be Iron Man by backing down, so he said, "Come on. What are you waiting for?"

Bruce didn't say anything. He just flashed a quick grin at Tony and then turned his attention to Tony's cock. Even in the face of something so foreign to his experience, the fact that Bruce was touching him so intimately was enough to keep him hard and ready to go. 

He couldn't help but flinch a little at the cold brush of the metal sound against the tip of his cock, but before he could think about it any more, the tip of the metal rod started to slide inside his cock, slow and steady.

Tony knew that he needed to keep breathing, or Bruce would pause to tell him. And if he did that, Tony might actually throw in the towel. It didn't hurt - wasn't even uncomfortable. It was just _weird_. Breathe. In, out. Breathe. The sound slid deeper.

And then, as if Bruce had hit a light switch, the pleasure center of his brain lit up, like Times Square at night. "Do that again," he gasped out.

He could practically hear Bruce grinning, the bastard. "What, this?" he asked, and the sound slid out just a tiny bit and then back in, going a little deeper.

Tony groaned. There was no sensation he could compare this to. Nothing, _nothing_ he'd ever done had felt like this. It was pleasure, but pleasure in a place that he could never remember even having been touched before.

Bruce slowly fucked his cock with the steel rod for a few more seconds, and then slowly pulled it out. "What - no!" Tony couldn't help the way that his back tried to arch, his cock hard and leaking as if it was pleading for more.

"Don't worry, Tony. I'm not done," Bruce said. He set the rod down on the tray and picked up one of the clean ones. "Little bigger now."

This time, he inserted just the tip of the sound into Tony's slit and loosened his grip, letting it slide in under its own weight. As it slid down, Tony groaned. It didn't feel like he was being stretched, but the pleasure... Oh, god.

"Bruce..." Tony breathed out, "It's... I'm going to come if you keep that up."

"Isn't that the point?" Bruce asked, pulling the sound up and letting it slide down again.

"Not yet, it isn't," Tony said, feeling as if the words were being pulled from him. "I don't want to come yet."

Bruce chuckled, the sound low and going straight to Tony's balls. "Are you finally learning patience?"

Tony couldn't help it. He stuck his tongue out at Bruce. This time the laugh was light and full of humor, and god help Tony but it was just as hot as the first one. He whimpered a little, torn between wanting to come and wanting the moment to never end.

Then Bruce wrapped his hand around Tony's cock, squeezing lightly around the rod still deep inside his cock, and not coming was no longer an option. The orgasm that had been building in his gut and in his balls spread out through his whole body. The only thing that kept him from curling up around his cock was the fact that he was still tied down.

With the steel in his cock, his come didn't shoot out the way that he felt it should, as hard as he was coming. Instead it bubbled up around the sound, sliding down his shaft and over Bruce's hand. Groaning, he sagged into the ropes, as wave after wave washed through him.

When he was finally done, no longer twitching in aftershocks, Bruce slowly slid the sound out of his cock, pulling one last shiver from him. "Good?" Bruce asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Remind me never to question your suggestions again," Tony mumbled. "You can do that to me any time."

"I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
